


Break up (preview Kryptonian in the MCU)

by Blackdragon1998



Series: Kryptonian in the mcu [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/F, Heart Break, Read at Own Risk, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackdragon1998/pseuds/Blackdragon1998
Summary: After the events of Winter Soldier Natasha needs to find herself again. without the reader.Wrote this last night. It almost made me cry.warning: mention of suicide. heartbreak.If these are triggers for you don’t readIf these are triggers for you don’t read
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Kryptonian in the mcu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754539
Kudos: 28





	Break up (preview Kryptonian in the MCU)

** MCU2014 **

"After SHIELD'S files were released my aliases were also burned. I'm going to need some time figuring them out and create new ones." Natasha's voice sounded hollow but you didn't pick up on it. The adrenaline from the fight still coursing through your veins. 

"Where are we going?" You sounded excited to go away from a while with your girlfriend. Your happiness, however, was short-lived when she turned to you with a blank expression. Dread started to fill you. 

"I'm going away." The words made your heart sink. You wanted to cry but refused to show weakness.

"I don't understand." Natasha could see the confusion in your eyes, the sadness. She also saw it being replaced with anger when realization dawned on you. 

"You are leaving me too aren't you." It wasn't a question because you saw it in her eyes but she answered non the less. 

"Yes." She saw your eyes harden. Closing yourself off from the emotions you felled. She had never seen your cold hard state reflected at her, you always looked at her with adoration and love. But now you looked at her like she was the person you hated the most on this planet. 

She had broken you with that statement. She knew she was the one and only for you. You had explained this to her the moment you two became serious that for you there was no one else and the only thing you asked of her was to not break it because that mend breaking you. What she didn't realize was that literally meant breaking you. 

Your species bonded for life. When they found the one for them it was until dead. Sometimes it even resulted in following them in death. Over the years Kryptonian marriage had become more political and arranged with when that bond happened it was respected. But Natasha was only human so she didn't feel that deep connection you did didn't feel the daggers stabbed into your heart with that one word. 

The feeling was so powerful it drove you to your knees gasping for air. It was like your heart was ripped out of your chest.

Natasha not knowing what was happening tried to come closer but your harsh voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Don't...come any closer!" The look you send her was almost as harsh as when you blasted someone with your Laser vision, chilling Natasha to the bone. 

"(Y/N)? What is happening?" Instead of answering her you just glared at her.

"You knew my species bonded for life when they found the one. I explained this to you what did entail. So what did you think would happen when you just broke my heart and stomped on it." You forced yourself back on your feet, looking every bit the indestructible alien you were towering over Natasha. your face was now void of all emotions.

"But I guess that was my own mistake, thinking I could entrust a human with my heart. praying she would not break it." Tears started forming in Natasha's eyes. This isn't what she wanted.

"you told me that your people mostly did political marriages." Natasha was grasping at every straw, but her efforts were in vain. your faced showed nothing of the love it did before.

"yes but I also told you what happened when my people fond the 'one'. most couples if one dies the other shortly after follow them. those who don't slowly become insane from the broken heart." the words hit Natasha hard, you had never told her this. a humorless laugh from you made Natasha look up at you.

"I just realized I don't even have a choice. thanks to the yellow sun of Earth I am doomed to live with it without even having the option of ending my eternal misery." Without giving Natasha the chance to say something you flew away leaving her. forcing her to think over what she had just done.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment over what you think.


End file.
